


Leather Chaps and Sundresses

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, F/M, Harlequin, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does true love transcend memory loss? That's what Irvine would like to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Chaps and Sundresses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ff_fortnightly. Prompt: bad romance cliche.

Irvine Kinneas was the best shot of any cowboy to ever come from Galbadia Garden. He had it all, the looks, the hair, the leather chaps, the hat, and, of course, the revealing purple shirt. Everything was going great, until she walked into his life again.

Well, stumbled really.

Enter Selphie Tilmitt, probably the clumsiest sundress-wearing, nunchaku-wielding teenager to ever become a SeeD. From the moment he looks into her big, green eyes, he knows she is the best friend who was separated from him so long ago. He never thought he’d see her again, but there she is. The problem?

She doesn’t remember him.

Now, he’ll stop at nothing to make her realize who he is, even if it means he has do everything from hitting on her to saving her life. He’ll do it all to win his Sefie back.

And the adventure only begins there. Follow their story as they ride trains, assassinate the Sorceress, blow up missile bases, learn the purpose of SeeD, fly spaceships, fix the space-time continuum, and start a band.

The course of true love never did run straight, but neither does her steering. Regardless, Irvine is more than happy to be her co-pilot.


End file.
